1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus which controls the phases of signals transmitted.
2. Related Art
In order to improve the degree of integration of a semiconductor apparatus, a 3D (three-dimensional) semiconductor apparatus, in which a plurality of memory chips are stacked and packaged, has been developed. In the 3D semiconductor apparatus, since two or more memory chips are vertically stacked, a maximum degree of integration may be achieved in the same area.
Various methods may be applied to realize the 3D semiconductor apparatus. In one of the methods, a plurality of memory chips having the same structure are stacked and are then electrically coupled with one another using wires such as metal lines to operate as one semiconductor apparatus.
Recently, a TSV (through-silicon via) type semiconductor apparatus has been disclosed in the art, in which through-silicon vias are formed to pass through a plurality of stacked memory chips so that all the memory chips are electrically coupled with one another. In the TSV type semiconductor apparatus, because the through-silicon vias vertically pass through the respective memory chips to electrically couple them with one another, the area of a package may be efficiently reduced when compared to a semiconductor apparatus in which respective memory chips are electrically coupled with one another through peripheral wiring using wires.
Respective memory chips may receive a data signal, a command signal and various control signals. Signals to be transmitted may need to be controlled in their phases due to various factors. For example, since a signal to be transmitted through a long distance from a transmission unit to a reception unit may be received by being delayed more than a signal to be transmitted through a short distance, the phase of the signal with the long transmission distance may be controlled. For another example, since a signal may be received by being delayed due to a variation in process, voltage or temperature, the phase of the signal may be controlled.